Lucky
by Lea Smyth
Summary: How many times did he have to get lucky to see the truth?


**Hawaii Five-0: Lucky**

Written By LockBox22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hawaii Five-0 or CBS. Purely fan written which makes all mistakes my own. No profit is being made from this story at all.

o0o

"Give me all your money."

The sentence was growled from between clenched teeth and the threat was clearly from the semi-automatic pistol that the speaker held in his right hand. The leather of the black gloves he wore creaked as fingers tightened around the handle of the weapon.

Danny Williams took in all these details subconsciously as he stood in front of the gunman; one hand held before him placating and the other holding Grace firmly behind him back, shielding her from danger.

"Alright, just take it easy." He told the gunman, whose face was obscured behind a ski-mask. "I'm going to reach into my back pocket and take out my wallet."

The gun was shoved forward violently. "Just hurry up, man." The request was spoke in a rush. Danny knew that the gunman was young, probably hadn't been holding people up on the street for very long. He was panicking.

He felt Grace's hands tighten on his belt and knew that he had to get this over with quickly. He slowly reached towards his pocket.

"Dad?" Grace asked fearfully.

Danny didn't take his eyes off the gunman. "It's alright, monkey." He told her, still reaching towards his wallet. He pulled it from his pocket as the man in front of him fidgeted nervously.

At this moment, the night was something that he wished he could take back. It had been his idea to treat Grace to some curly fries, his idea to walk back to his car in the dark, his idea to walk along the side of a busy road; no one was going to stop and help.

He yanked his mind back to the present and held out his wallet. The man grabbed the wallet before Danny could hand it to him. "Too slow." He snarled, shoving Danny in the chest. Unprepared for the assault, Danny stumbled backwards; his considerable weight sending Grace falling off the sidewalk and onto the busy street.

She screamed; a sound the tore into his soul. Danny regained his balance a little to late and now had a nine millimeter, semi-automatic pistol in his face. Now, he was pissed; no, way more then pissed.

But any business the gunman may have wanted to conclude was put to a stop by the sound of many screeching tires. The gunman had a better view of the street; his eyes turned wide and he dropped Danny's wallet. Danny didn't wait; he spun, hearing the would-be robber take off behind him.

Grace lay unmoving by the side of the road; the light from the lamp-post creating a halo around her. To her left was a black sedan that had obviously been the one to screech to a halt. But what Danny didn't expect to see was the dark-haired woman that knelt between Grace and the car, the front bumper folded around her shoulder where she had used it to stop the vehicle.

As Danny watched, the woman unfolded herself from the alcove that the metal had created around her. She looked up, meeting Danny's gaze. That's when he was once again able to move. He ran into the street, falling to his knees beside Grace.

He gathered his daughter into his arms and Grace clung tightly to his neck. He looked up to see the woman bending in front of him. "She's ok." He heard himself saying as he felt her reassuring touch on his shoulder. He gently kissed Grace on the side of her head, pulling her tightly against his body. "You're ok, Grace. You're ok."

By now a crowd had gathered on the sidewalk behind them and all of them were talking about the incident. "Saw it all from here, man!" Someone was saying. Traffic had come to a complete stop behind the sedan and many cars were turned sideways as they had stopped suddenly to avoid hitting the sedan that had stopped so suddenly. Many of them were getting out of their cars to see what had happened.

The owner of the black sedan, shoved open his door slowly. The man had a bad gash on his forehead and he looked shaken. His airbag had deployed. He started towards them and Danny turned around to face him. "I'm I'm, she...I didn't," He stammered.

"Stay there," Danny ordered him. Somewhere in the distance he heard sirens. "Help is on the way."

The driver managed to walk back to his car. Danny turned around again, looking for the mysterious woman. She had vanished. He looked around but couldn't see her through the large crowd that had gathered.

Grace unburied her head from his shoulder. "I'm ok, Dad." She told him. "Your angel was here."

Danny frowned as the sirens came even closer. "My..." He was interrupted by the arrival of the first police car. The officers jumped out as the second police car pulled up. Suddenly, the calm he was feeling vanished as he realized how large the crowd had gotten. Two of the officers quickly got on crowd control while the other two walked towards the scene.

One of them went to the driver of the sedan and the other – an native islander – came towards him. Danny was reluctant to let Grace go, but had too. He identified himself as a police officer, pointing towards his wallet that the attacker had dropped.

The officer radioed for medical assistance and then picked up the wallet Danny had pointed out. Upon finding out indeed that Danny was a cop, the officer also reported that to dispatch. By now the fire brigade and an ambulance had showed up creating even more chaos.

The driver of the sedan was taken care of first – as he had sustained the most injuries – and then Danny took Grace over to get checked out while giving his statement to an officer. He didn't know quite what to say, but gave as much description of the mugger as he could – there were assurances that HPD would get him, but Danny wasn't holding his breath.

The medic declared that Grace – except for a few bruises – was completely fine. Danny felt relief wash over him as he kissed Grace's hair once again. She settled into his side and leaned against him. Danny put his arm around her and hugged her tightly. He looked up and noticed the badly mangled sedan. He need to get a closer look. He kissed Grace on last time and then slide from the back of the ambulance.

The car itself was pretty much intact except for the large indent in the middle of the bumper where the metal had folded around something. Strangely enough, it looked smaller then it had before. A firefighter came up to him and Danny turned to face the man.

"What do you think happened here?" He asked, holding out his ID.

"To be honest, I don't really know." The fireman said, pushing up his helmet. "I've never seen a car bounce off a light pole before; but you never know. This guy must have been in one hell of a hurry." He shook his head as he walked towards the scene, calling to one of his men. "Terry!"

Danny turned back to the car and pulled out his phone. He dialed and placed the device to his ear. "Rachel? Yeah, it's me. Grace is fine. Though there was a little incident...No; she's fine." He reassured his ex-wife. He glanced back at the car. "Apparently, there's someone looking out for us."

_-fini-_


End file.
